A Strawhat Captain's Sniper
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: a luffy and usopp couple; marines kidnape, beat and rape usopp and we all know how luffy likes people hurting his nakama. also has a sanji and zoro couple.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Usopp and Luffy couple; Usopp was kidnapped, beaten and raped by the marines. he's found by luffy.

Chapter 1=Saving A Special Nakama

Usopp P.O.V

I was in tears and a broken mess. Luffy had found me. The marines had found me and they...

-Flashback-

They thrusted in and out of me as I screamed in pain. I felt them hit and kick me, yelling at me to shut up and be a good

boy and continue their torment.

-end of flashback-

"I have you, Usopp...and I won't let them hurt you again." Luffy said, picking me up bridal style and carrying me out of

the marine base.

-later-

Luffy P.O.V

Chopper was taking care of Usopp. I stayed by Usopp's side when Chopper spoke. "He was beaten and raped. It'll be awhile before

he heals completely." the reindeer replied. I stayed almost all night when Usopp spoke. "You don't have to stay here for me." he said.

I smiled. "I want to stay though. I like being around you." I replied. Usopp turned bright red at this. "Thanks, Luffy. I like being

around you too." he answered. I smiled at this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Sanji and Zoro's Deal

Usopp P.O.V

"Well you no longer have to be bed-ridden but you're still injured. Just take it easy on the injuries." Chopper told me.

I sighed wanting to make more amo for my slingshot and other equipment but if I was injured I might want to litsen.

"Alright." I said. "Don't worry. Usopp can be around me, Chopper!" Luffy said, dragging me out of the med bay. I sighed.

"Something wrong?" Luffy asked. We had started dating after awhile and were now a couple.

"I was hoping to make more amo and weapons. That's all. It's fine,koi." I said. Luffy hugged me tightly holding me in his arms.

I sighed smelling the scent of a variety of meats that he had. Today it was bacon, samon, and a bunch of others. Luffy smelled...great!

I sighed staying in his arms. Luffy smiled holding me and humming softly as we stood there and then we heard fighting in the kitchen.

We headed to the kitchen and found Zoro and Sanji. "That sake didn't just walk away, dumbass moss-head!" growled Sanji.

Then I remembered. Zoro had been trying to get Sanji to cut back on smoking and the cook said he would if Zoro cut back on drinking.

"It wasn't me,baka-cook. I was training. I usually train to keep my mind busy." Zoro said.

I rolled my eyes. Zoro really trained so he wasn't always thinking about Sanji 24/7 just like Sanji cooked non-stop so he wasn't thinking about

the swordsman all the time. I knew these 2 liked one another but they were both also hard-headed. "Um...guys...the sake you two are argueing about wouldn't be the one

Nami is drinking, would it?" Luffy asked.

Silence, a pause and then..."Yes it would be...Sorry Zoro. Um...I guess...I will take you out for lunch as an apology." Sanji said, now blushing.

"We both could of easily blamed the other. If it was cigerettes I would of thought it was you easily. Don't worry." Zoro said.

We left the 2 alone. "Come on! Lets go do something too!" Luffy said.

Luffy P.O.V

I smiled watching Usopp. We had stopped at a tavern and had lunch there. After lunch we left and headed back to the Sunny.

We found Zoro and Sanji cuddled together. Guess those 2 are now dating. I looked at my own boyfriend. I smiled happy that I was with Usopp. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=A Straw Hat Valentines

Luffy P.O.V

I woke up early and decided to ask Sanji to teach me how to cook. It would be Valentines Day soon and I wanted to make

Usopp a romantic dinner. I knew that I sucked at cooking(if anyone watched the anime they know) but lessons are easy!

"Destroy my kitchen again and you're a dead man, Luffy. Alright I will be teaching you for about a month. Ok!" Sanji

replied and we began the cooking lessons.

-about a month or so later-

Luffy P.O.V

It was now Valentines Day. I had seen Sanji working on making Zoro's favorite sweets. Yes. I knew what Zoro liked but it was

due to him being my first mate and stuff. We were friends. I smiled heading to the room me and Usopp shared and entered it.

My boyfriend woke up and I smiled holding up a tray full of bacon, eggs, toast and coffee. "Made you breakfast." I saw him look around

for Sanji. "Usopp, I asked Sanji to teach me for over a month. It's not poisonous this time. I swear!" I said.

"Ok. Am sure the love cook threatened you about damaging his kitchen too." he said, smirking. I chuckled as we entered the room.

Usopp P.O.V

I smiled taking a bite out of the eggs. "Tastes good." I told Luffy. He smiled. "Am happy my adorable sniper loves them!" he said. I nodded.

"Have something for you too." I replied, giving him a basket. It was a giant gift basket full of a variety of meats from a bunch of stores we had gone to in the

last village.

"Oh wow! Thanks, Usopp-kun!" Luffy cried out. I smiled watching him. "Happy Valentines Day Luffy." I said. "You too." he said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Marines On My Side

Usopp P.O.V

I woke up and saw that we were about to land again. "Awsome! Let's go shopping,Usopp!" Luffy cried out. Nami had increased our

allowance after finding out that the 2 of us were now together. I smiled knowing that she was happy for us. Nami was like the mother that

I never had really.

As we left I reminded Luffy of where our meeting spot was and smiled watching him. Then I saw them...there they were! The same marines

who had hurt me!

I instantly grabbed Luffy's hand and closed my eyes as the group of marines laughed and I saw them chuckleing with Helempino and Coby

who both looked ticked off about whatever they said.

I sighed and could only guess what happened. The group most likely found another poor pirate to beat up or something and Coby wasn't the type

to stand for abuse.

Luffy P.O.V

I smiled and approached Coby. He was now dating Helempino. The 2 looked up. "Luffy now isn't a good time. These guys disgraced the name of

good marines!" he said. Helempino nodded frowning. "What happened?" I asked.

"They have been beating and raping the pirates they catch. Saying they are a good fuck." Helempino said, scowling. "We're taking the lot of them

to your grandpa for punishment!" I knowticed that Usopp had been hiding from the group the whole time and was terrified out of his mind.

"May I kick their ass first before Jii-chan has them. You see they had my sniper for 2 weeks." I said and pointed to where Usopp was hiding.

"Huh? I guess he was a victim. Yeah. Knock yourself out! They need to learn." Coby replied.

"We'll go and have a snack with Usopp at that cafe then. Don't worry. Tea sometimes calms nurves and it might help him." Helempino said. I nodded,

thanking him. Then I turned to the rest of the group. "Now I am going to beat you all senseless for touching my sniper!" I growled.

-with Usopp-

Usopp P.O.V

"Hi Usopp, thought we would take you to that cafe. Luffy will be a few minutes." Coby replied. More like he's kicking the marines ass.

We got to the cafe and sat down. "One coffee and some chocolate chip cookies." I said. Helempino had tea and a cake, and like me, Coby had coffee.

Due to Robin, I had gotten used to the smell of coffee and ended up trying it. When you have a crew member who likes coffee you try it. "You

don't have to worry. Those marines will be punished by Garp. They had hurt several pirates in quite the same way they did us a good marine protects people.

So they'll be going through punishment." Coby replied.

"Hai but there is always rapist and people who hurt others out there." I answered. "True and there's always someone trying to stop them." he answered.

Luffy came in beat up and covered in blood. I noted he was worn out and looked like shit. "You used 3rd gear on them didn't you?" I said.

Luffy paused but then nodded. That was the only time Luffy looked like shit! I sighed. "You're getting some rest when we get back." I said. Helempino chuckled.

"What?" I asked. "Are you 2 dating?" Coby asked. I nodded.

"You 2 are so great together! That's awsome!" the 2 marines cried out. We left not knowing if Helempino were fans or marines. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=The End Of All Fear

Luffy P.O.V

I found Usopp the next day working on making new amo and sat next to him. I pulled him into my arms and kissed his lips. He smiled.

"Luffy, this is dangerous and I don't want you hurt. Please be carefull when I am working." he said gently. I smiled snuggleing in his arms.

"Alright." I answered. He smiled at me. After he was done, Sanji called us for lunch. I knowticed Zoro wrapped the cook around his waist and the 2

were cuddled together as Sanji set everything down. "We'll eat alone,Marmio.I have a special lunch for just us." he said, kissing Zoro's lips.

I looked over at Usopp who was now doing better since the rape. I smiled. Then we heard it...moans in the kitchen. Nami chuckled. "Take it we have

no desert today as Sanji is too preoccupied." she said, laughing. "That's fine." I smiled.

I glanced at Usopp, who was still uncomfortable about sex. "It isn't that uncomforting when it's someone you love. Why Zoro is so happy. He was a rape victim too." I said.

Usopp was now bright red. "Um...umm...I want to get over my fear." he said. I smiled at him. "But I want it to be you, Luffy."

he said.

I nodded. "Let's go to our room then." I said.

The End


End file.
